


Fancy Little Dresses

by valenstyne



Category: Firefly
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenstyne/pseuds/valenstyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is actually well aware that Jayne is not a girl. That’s sort of the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Little Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know a negligée is technically a nightgown, not a dress, but…semantics.

“God, what a picture you make,” Simon breathes, staring at Jayne with something like awe.

Jayne scowls. When they’d got back from planetside and Simon had said “Come to my quarters, I’ve got a present for you,” Jayne had not been expecting to be handed a lacy blue _thing_ —what had Simon called it? a negligée, that’s right—and told to put it on. And he wasn’t going to do it, he was a man and he didn’t wear fancy little dresses and it probably wouldn’t fit besides—but Simon had looked at him in that _way_ he had and Jayne couldn’t turn him down. And hell, the gorram thing fit after all.

Wasn’t fair, the doc being able to make him do things just by looking at him like that.

“Ain’t right,” Jayne mutters, plucking at the hem of the dress. It’s near criminal how short the thing is, just a couple of inches of thin fabric keeping Simon from seeing his—oh. _Oh._ When he thinks about it like that, there’s at least one part of him that starts to like it. 

“What’s not right?” Simon asks, slowly circling him—like a gorram shark, Jayne thinks. It makes him nervous. Simon presses up against his back, warm and solid, and he shudders a little. 

“Puttin’ me in girl clothes,” Jayne says, struggling to remember that he’s not supposed to be enjoying this and hoping the doc hasn’t noticed he’s already half-hard. But the doc seems to notice everything at times like these, so it’s not surprising when his hand slides across Jayne’s hip to rest over his cock.

“You don’t seem to mind it that much,” Simon says mildly, stroking him lightly through the fabric, hot fingers and silky fabric against Jayne’s skin, and damned if Jayne’s not liking this more and more. “What’s so wrong with it?”

“Thought you was the smart one, doc,” Jayne says, trying to sound more normal than he feels, even though his voice is all breathy and strange-sounding. “What’s _wrong_ is I ain’t a _girl_.”

Simon chuckles, low and kind of unsettling, tightens his grip on Jayne’s dick. “If you were a girl,” he says thoughtful-like, “I would buy you flowers.” 

Jayne starts to say something back to that but Simon’s other hand is on his chest, pinching one of Jayne’s nipples just hard enough to hurt, and Jayne’s gotta clench his fists and suck in his breath so’s he doesn’t make an embarrassing noise. “Flowers,” he says after a minute.

“Mm-hm.” Simon shifts against Jayne’s back, slow roll of his hips making sure Jayne can’t miss his hard-on. “I used to do that for girls when I was in school. Buy them flowers. Take them out to dinner.” He’s doing twisty things with his wrist and his fingers that make Jayne’s knees go rubbery. Jayne squeezes his eyes shut and reaches blindly backwards, grabs at Simon’s thigh just for something to hold on to. Simon’s still talking. “If you were a girl, I’d be courting you. I’d be very polite, very proper. I wouldn’t even touch you.”

Jayne can’t see how not touching somebody you like is _proper_. “Think that’s what—what ruined your chances with Kaylee,” he grunts, kind of proud of himself for getting out a whole sentence.

“Not exactly,” Simon says, quiet, almost a whisper, biting Jayne’s ear. “What ruined my chances with Kaylee is that I like _this_ ,” and his hand is moving faster and Jayne loses it, shakes and comes like a grenade going off, gasping and swearing and hearing himself say Simon’s name over and over. Simon strokes him through it, flattens his hand on Jayne’s stomach when Jayne’s all wrung out, and when Jayne opens his eyes finally and looks down all he sees are Simon’s long, pretty fingers against the wet patch on the dress. It makes him a little dizzy.

“I can’t do that with a girl,” Simon says, sounding real pleased with himself. He lets go of Jayne and steps away, leaving Jayne feeling unexpectedly chilly. “Why don’t you lie down on the bunk and I’ll show you what _else_ I like?”

Jayne’s beginning to think maybe there’s something to be said for fancy little dresses after all.


End file.
